Equipment
Equipment consists of infiltration gear and explosives other than Weapons or Armor that operatives can bring to missions. Many pieces of equipment require Perks to unlock, besides the Grenade and Basic or Silent Drill. Equipment can be stored in an Equipment Bag, which can carry 4x3 slots worth of items. As of September 15th, 2018, equipment such as the Lockpick Kit, Keycard Scrambler, C4, Breaching Charge, Blowtorch, Microcam, Tracker, and Frag Grenade will not be given unless you have it in your loadout. The Drill and Silent Drill are still free at the moment. The only mission that includes some of these items is The Killhouse. Drill The Drill is able to open any door and perform several objectives. The problems are that it is slow, takes up 2x2 in the inventory, creates noise that alert guards, and breaks doors, alerting guards that see them. The drilling speed can be increased by the Overdrill perk. Drills are free and can always be found somewhere within missions as well. Civilians that hear the drill will not immediately raise the alarm, but will look for the source of the noise. Silent Drill The Silent Drill is nearly identical to the Drill. The differences are that it does not alert nearby guards when drilling, but drills at a slower pace (approximately 25% slower). It can currently be equipped by anyone and is free. Before, you needed the Silent Drilling perk to get the silent drill, however, it was made free when The Withdrawal was released. With the Precision Drilling perk, drilled doors can now be closed and opened, however, anyone who sees it open or interacts with it will be alerted. This makes it unsafe to use on all doors. Lockpick Kit The Lockpick Kit can open almost any door that does not require a keycard (Apart from the The Panic Room door). It is silent and does not break doors when opening them. It is only usable by operatives with The Art of the Steal perk. The lockpicking speed can be increased by the Fast Hands perk. The kit takes up 2x1 in the inventory and costs $50. Keycard Scrambler The Keycard Scrambler can open doors protected by a Keycard reader by being used on the symbol below the reader. It is only usable by operatives with Prodigy. The hacking speed can be increased by the Equipment Specialist perk. It takes up 2x1 in the inventory and costs $125. C4 The C4 is a powerful explosive charge that can blast open doors and deal major damage to Guards, SWATs, and the detonator within the blast radius. It can only be bought by operatives with Demolitions Expert. It range is also very big so be sure that you are extremely far away from it before detonating it. It can also open other mission-relevant things. Currently, these are the vault keycard safe on The Deposit, the safe room door on The Financier, the Heavy Security Door on The Lakehouse, and some parts of the walls on the bank on The Withdrawal. It takes up 2x1 in the inventory and is only available to Engineers and Engineer subclasses. It costs $200 to deploy. 4 packs are found in The Killhouse for free as well as several stacks in the armoury of The Blacksite. Breaching Charge The Breaching Charge is a timider explosive device that can open doors with a non-lethal explosion and is significantly less audible compared to the C4. It takes up 2x1 in the inventory, costs $150, and requires the Explosive Entry perk. 4 packs can be found in The Killhouse for free. Frag Grenade The Frag Grenade is an explosive weapon that is thrown and explodes after 2 seconds. It takes up 1x1 in the inventory and costs $50. 8 grenades can be found in The Killhouse for free. Blowtorch The Blowtorch is able to open metal doors quietly. It's faster than a non-upgraded drill but it still breaks the lock, alerting guards that spot the door. The blowtorch is capable of making windows in metal doors to watch and shoot through although guards will be alerted by these windows It is usable by any class if they have the Firebug perk. It is smaller than the drill, it takes up 1x2 in the inventory and costs $50. 4 blowtorches can be found in The Killhouse for free. Proximity Mine (Claymore) The Proximity Mine can be placed on any ground surface and will explode whenever an enemy walks in front of it. It can be purchased by any class with the Advanced Deterrent perk, takes up 1x2 in the inventory and costs $100. 8 Proximity Mines can be found in The Killhouse for free. Microcam The Microcam can be placed on any surface and is undetectable by enemies. Its feed can be viewed by any operative by pressing 'B.' It is unlocked through the Surveillance State perk and works well with the perk's automatic spotting. It takes up 1x1 in the inventory and costs $75. 4 microcams can be found in The Killhouse for free. First Aid Kit Can be used to recover health either in your inventory or when dropped on the ground. Takes a couple seconds to use. Takes up 2x1 in the inventory and costs $100. They are also found randomly scattered in The Killhouse and The Lakehouse and dropped by SC Soldiers and SC Shredders in The Blacksite and The Lakehouse. Tracker Trackers can be used to permanently spot an NPC. Is instantly used by going close to an NPC and using the appropriate equipment key. It is unlocked through the Surveillance State perk. It takes up 1x1 in the inventory and costs $75. When a tracker is used on a NPC, the color of the signal will determine how important they are. White is for civilians and employees; meaning that they won't affect your mission greatly, Red is for guards, meaning you can stay away from them when you know they're coming. Blue is for important NPCs (i.e. Manager, Ryan Ross, Base Commander), meaning that they're the core of the mission, allowing players to track them without having to hunt for them. For some reason, Rose is classified as a guard and can have a tracker placed on her. This is probably due to her shooting capabilities. Knocking out the NPC will cause the tracker to fall off their body, allowing it to be used again. Note: Never put a Tracker on civilians, as they will usually wander too far away to matter. Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics